Love and Other Magic
by AndreaElla
Summary: This fanfic is derived from Series 4 Episode 12. Remember the episode when Camelot was lost and Arthur became a simpleton because of magic? I always thought that simpleton Arthur is so cute and couldn't help wondering something interesting might happen. As usual, a Happy Ending Merthur slash! Hope you can enjoy it.-notes by the Author @只差一支烟
"If they found us, they'd kill Arthur!" Merlin shouted. People were screaming and fighting right outside the door. Morgana's army was close. This wooden door won't hold for long; they'd come pretty soon. But Arthur was lying on a table behind Merlin. He was wounded. One of his ribs was broken. There was no way he could get up and join the fight.

"We have to take him to somewhere safe." Percival suggested.

"You know Arthur,"Gwaine shook his head, "He'd rather die than leaving his men behind."

Merlin walked to the other side of the room with Gaius.

"We have to get him out; I don't care he'd like it or not." Merlin said, "Have you got anything to knock him out?"

"Not here. I probably have something in my chamber but that side of the castle was lost."

"But we have to do something!" Merlin snapped, clearly fidgeting.

"Sorry, Merlin," Gaius sounded pretty calm, "Perhaps there's something you can do. He won't be leaving willingly, but what if he lost his will?"

"You mean…magic?" Merlin stared at him with eyes wide open. Gaius was asking him to use magic in front of Arthur and everyone!

Gaius looked rather determined: "Can you do it?"

Merlin knew he had no other options: "I could try."

Gaius helped Arthur to sit up and gave him a little bottle of potion: "Drink this, Your Majesty. It will help your wound."

When Arthur was drinking his potion Merlin slipped behind him. With a whispering of incantation, something happened to Arthur and he lost his will.

As the night fell Merlin and Arthur camped in the woods with Tristan and Isolde. Merlin lit up a campfire and cooked supper.

"More soup?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, please." Arthur said.

Merlin spooned up some more soup for him.

"Thank you."

"A 'please' and a 'thank you' at the same time, that's amazing." Merlin couldn't resist the urge of making fun of him.

Arthur was holding his bow with both of his hands and eating his soup in silence. Hearing this, he put down his bowl and licked his lips: "Is it?"

"Mmm." Merlin nodded, "Well, let's just say manners are not your strong point."

"Really?" Arthur seemed rather confused, "In what way?"

"You are rude, thoughtless, insensitive," Merlin eyed him, "and that's when you are in a good mood."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Arthur looked like he really meant it.

All of the grievances Merlin had been keeping to himself came up all of a sudden, and he complained to Arthur without thinking too much: "I don't think you realize how hard I work for you. I know you are the King, but it would be nice if you could do one small thing for yourself as a gesture, mark of respect."

Arthur's face dimmed. He realized what he did actually hurt Merlin-at least this Arthur realized that. "Sorry, "he said, "to have been a disappointment, Merlin. I'll try harder in future."

"Oh, I look forward to that." Merlin said with a little smirk on his face, "On the other hand, why wait?" he tossed his empty bowl into Arthur's hand, "That pot will rinsing out as well."

"Of course." Arthur said meekly.

Merlin had no intention of letting go of him: "And when you're done with that, the horses need a rubdown too."

"My pleasure."

This had made Merlin so happy. He stretched his legs and lied down at the warm ground by the fire comfortably. The almighty king who used to boss everybody around was now apologizing and nodding, doing everything he asked for. Nothing ever felt better than this!

Arthur finished all of his chores. He walked back to the fire and lied down close beside Merlin.

An urge of mischief suddenly came over Merlin, and he uttered Arthur's name softly.

"Yes?" Arthur opened his eyes and turned his head towards Merlin.

"You are an idiot, aren't you?" Merlin tried very hard to control himself and not giggle.

Arthur seemed to be taken by surprise. He stared at Merlin, but Merlin's face was pretty serious.

"I'm afraid I am, if you think so." Arthur said.

Merlin was at the brink of howling with laughter. His face was twisting because he was trying to suppress it. He didn't want to give up this wonderful opportunity to make fun of Arthur. Not just yet.

"You eat and drink so much everyday and you are as good as a pig. You know that?"

Poor Arthur. His looked at his stomach with wide-opened eyes and then turned to Merlin: "If comparing with you…Um, yes, I think I am."

"You've got to exchange your food with mine so that you can keep in shape."

"All right. Thank you, Merlin. But I do feel bad that you have to make such sacrifice for me…"

"No worries," Merlin couldn't help giggling, "I'm very much willing to do so. After all, it's my job to take care of a royal ass."

"Sorry, Merlin."

"From today you are going to wash your own clothes, polish your own armor, and muck the horses by yourself."

"No problem."

"Do you admit that you are a stupid donkey?"

"I do."

"You know that you are a turnip head?"

"I know."

…

Merlin laughed for about ten minutes. He couldn't stop. This was the best evening he'd ever had. After all Arthur wouldn't remember anything when he woke up the next day. Merlin pulled up his blanket and rolled over, ready to get some sleep. Arthur was lying with his face up, slipping in to his sleep.

Merlin's sight lingered on Arthur face. Dim, warm firelight cast on his handsome features, his gorgeous blonde hair covering his forehead. Though he did look silly sometime, Merlin thought, but he's pretty cute right now. Merlin recalled the old times when Arthur used to bully him and boss him around, and how stupid but cute he was a moment ago. Well, he's much cuter this way. Shame that he'd wake up soon, and remember nothing…

A shade of sorrow shadowed Merlin's face.

"Arthur?" he breathed gently.

"…Mmm?"

"…do you like me?" Merlin's voice was very small, with a touch of timidity.

"…"

There was no answer. He's asleep, Merlin thought, and gave out a little sigh.

It suddenly came to him that this question might be a bit too difficult for this Arthur. He summoned up his nerve and asked again in another way-

"You like me, don't you?"

"Yes." Arthur said immediately without hesitation.

The firelight lowered down. He couldn't see Arthur's face clearly.

Merlin gave a little laugh ironically. He knew this didn't mean anything. But he still wanted to hear Arthur to say it, even if he was just fooling himself.

Arthur was snoring softly. Merlin rolled over, and slowly he too sunk into the realm of sleep.


End file.
